Generally, solidated tissue masses, such as a tumor, which are situated deeply in a dense tissue have to be removed by an open surgical cut down through the dense tissue and around the consolidated mass. Such tumors include, for example, tumors of the breast, prostate, liver, muscle and fatty tissue. Presently, there are no minimally invasive systems to access the tumor for removal. The advantage of minimally invasive procedures performed in body cavities, for example, laparoscopy and arthroscopy, are well known.
Using a minimally invasive "key hole" method for tumor removal for accessing the tumor through a small incision in a dense tissue could reduce tissue trauma and pain and enhance patient recovery time.